A Rose Song
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: This is a request from someone on Quizilla for Percy in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's another style of writing that I've never done, but hey it was fun.


Name: Callie Rose  
>Age: 16<p>

A physical description: Wavy brown hair that goes down to her waist, emerald green eyes, pale white skin, hourglass shape body - flat stomach, 5'5''.

Personality: Callie is brave, outgoing and a loyal friend. She's a natural leader and usually calm. However, she loves laughing a lot. She's sarcastic and she's so good at it that people sometimes can't tell if she's using sarcasm or telling the truth. She's not afraid to cry but she isn't a weak and emotional girl. She's pretty mature for her age, she's observant and clever. She always puts others before herself and she stands up for what she believes. She's sometimes a bit hot-headed and she gets jealous very easily. She has a good sense of humor but doesn't show the humorous part of herself much. She acts serious because she's trying to hide her true self. The reason to that is that she's been betrayed so many times in her past by boys. She's not arrogant but can be extremely mean if needed. She hates too girly and slutty girls.

Likes: Anything that has something to do with water, poetry, music.  
>Dislikes: Too girly and slutty girls.<p>

Other info that may need: She's a daughter of Apollo, but she also has an interest in water, probably because Percy is Poseidon's son. She has an angelic voice, the best voice in camp. However, it's not that easy to approach her, because she might just get absolutely mad and she's really good with her sword, sometimes even the guys from the Ares cabin are afraid of her.

Also, who is the story set for (Who is the 'crush' I guess) and what is it set in? Percy Jackson, obviously. And happy.(:

-A Rose Song-

I'm Callie Rose. I'm a demi-god, born the the Sun God, Apollo. I live at Camp Half-Blood with my other 'siblings.' It was near morning when I arrived at the dock. The sun was high, its glow near blinding. I grinned. I brought my bare feet towards the edge of the dock, dangling them barely above the blue water. My hands brushed against the sides of my jeans, smudging the sharpie that Connor had somehow painted on me.

I was shocked to hear the sound of someone's voice coming up behind me. "Hey, Callie! Glad to see you awake," I turned my head as the Son of Poseidon made his way towards me. He brushed away his dark bedhead hair before smiling. I shrugged my shoulders, a shield wrapping around me.

"Yeah, it's kind of cool to be out here without everyone else," I glanced down at my feet, attempting to block out the fangirl inside me. I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Percy. "Why are you awake, Percy?" My voice almost cracked and I had to cough just to stop myself from exposing the blush on my face.

Percy tugged at the bottom of his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. "Thought I'd come talk to you," He chuckled, his voice like cotton candy melting on my tounge. I swallowed the giggle buried deep within my throat. 'Don't laugh!' My inner voice screamed towards the inner fangirl, but she wouldn't stop.

I stepped towards the camp, attempting to escape without looking stupid. "Hey, Callie! You have some sharpie on your face," That's when I blushed. My unpainted hand swiped across my face. Of course, it only smudged the sharpie. I let out a huff of hot air as Percy came closer. "You alright, Callie?" He asked, a confused expression covering his face.

I stepped back, nodding. Percy just laughed. I crossed my arms, a serious expression masking my face. "Just leave me alone, Percy," I growled, my temper rising.

I walked away, leaving a very shocked demigod.

It was near dawn when I arrived at the lake. Soft whispers called out from the forest, their sounds calming the world. I pulled a pair of headphones out from my pocket and stuck them in my ears, blocking out the rest of the world. Taylor Swift's Fearless vibrated through my mind, letting all my past memories disappear.

I didn't hear the sound footsteps that walked towards me, until someone tapped my shoulder. I whipped around, the headphones pulled from my ears, only to find myself staring straight into the sea-foam green eyes of Perseus Jackson. I blushed before taking a step back. "I-I am so sorry, Percy! I-I d-didn't hear you w-walk up!" I gasped, my hands now clutching the thin wire of my headphones.

He chuckled, his voice like silk extending into the morning sky. "It's alright, Callie. Hehe, you have a beautiful voice," I didn't even realize that I was singing, which made me blush even more. "T-thank you,"

'Gods, Callie. Just calm down!' I screamed inside my head before slipping around the Son of Poseidon.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you!" Percy yelled, his hand reaching towards my arm. I winced, not from pain, but from the flash of betrayal. "Don't touch me," I demanded, my voice staying low. He ruffled his dark hair, grinning awkwardly. I took a deep breath and sighed.

Percy stayed grinning.

"I was wondering why you always acted so wierd around Annabeth," That was the question I didn't want to answer. My eyes closed before I spoke. "I don't like seeing her around you so much," My voice nearly cracked as I attempted to speak. Percy tilted his head, now confused.

"Why?" Great, just great. I rubbed my hands against my jeans and sighed. "Is it because the betrayal thing?" I nodded my head before glancing down.

Suddenly, Percy's hand grasped mine. My eyes drifted back up, allowing me to see his face. He was smiling. I wretched my hand away from his and stepped back. "You think it's funny?" My temper was rising. I let out another breath of air just before I was pulled into a hug. My face turned red from the sudden amount of pressure wrapped around me.

"No, I thought maybe I did something wrong that hurt you. I'm glad I didn't," Percy admitted, his hands now holding mine once more. "I didn't do anything, did I?" He looked like a child who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar, and I couldn't resist it. I shook my head and smiled. "Nah. It's just that I don't want to be betrayed again."

He laughed. "Do I look like the type of guy that would betray you?" Another shake of the head was my response. I grinned before hugging him back. "No, Percy. You're sweet," I saw a red tint appear on his face, which caused me to laugh.

"So...you like me?" I stumbled back in surprise, causing the Son of Poseidon to laugh. "H-how did y-you know that?" I was completely shocked on how he knew that. He kept my hands against his chest before speaking.

"Grover."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You want to dance, Callie?" I suddenly realized that Taylor Swift was still echoing from the headphones. Before I could answer, Percy pulled me towards him and slowly began to sway. My hands held his as a wave of cool air washed over us.

I laid my head down on Percy's shoulder just as he whispered, "Oh, and I like you too," I laughed and leaned back, smiling. "Prove it," Percy raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Silence drifted over us as he leaned closer. I could feel the heat of the sun on my arms just as Percy's lips connected with mine. My arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I felt something brush over my bare feet. I glanced down to see a watery mist surround us. Looking back up at Percy allowed me to see the lopsided grin painted across his face. "So...this means we're together, right?" I nodded almost right away.

"Good."


End file.
